


The Unfinished Fic

by SameAsItEverWas



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameAsItEverWas/pseuds/SameAsItEverWas
Summary: I wrote this a while ago and never finished it. Seems a shame to waste it...maybe I will even get round to finishing it :) Anyway maybe someone somewhere will enjoy this.





	The Unfinished Fic

‘Seen any of the new girls?’ Megan asked Abby on the first day back at training after the Christmas break

‘I’m engaged!’ Abby said ‘I never notice anyone apart from Sarah these days’

‘Ha I’m engaged too but I still keep an eye out on what’s around’ Megan said smirking

‘What are you two grinning about?’ Ashlyn said coming over to Abby and Megan

‘Just checking out the new girls’ Megan said

‘Correction, Megan was checking out the new girls, I’m engaged’ Abby said

‘What to little Huffers?’ Ashlyn asked

‘Yep’ Abby replied

‘Oh congratulations Abby you’ve done really well there she's such a cute and sweet girl!’ Ashlyn said

Abby blushed and stared down at her ring ‘I am one lucky bitch marrying well out of my league’

‘You’re not wrong there’ Ashlyn grinned and then turned to Megan

‘So tell me about the new girls, anyone worth a second look?’ Ashlyn asked

‘Have you not seen them yet?’ Megan asked grinning

‘No I just got here’ Ashlyn confirmed

Megan grinned at Abby ‘shall I tell her or will you?’

Abby grinned ‘well as much as we are both engaged now there’s one new girl and she is fucking beautiful, and I mean really something’

‘Oh’ Ashlyn said ‘what was her name?’

‘Krieger her shirt said’ Megan replied ‘I don’t know her first name yet’

That afternoon they were out on the field all properly getting together for the first time ‘so where is this Krieger girl then?’ Ashlyn asked and then she looked up and saw her

‘Oh fuck’ Ashlyn said her mouth hanging open

‘Yes Ashlyn…yes….that is Krieger’ Megan confirmed

‘What do we know about her?’ Ashlyn asked. Basically Megan knew straight away that she was saying did they know if Ali was straight, gay or bi.

‘Absolutely nothing, other than she has just turned 19 and is very very good’ Megan said

‘What position does she play?’ Ashlyn asked

‘Defence actually’ Megan said

‘Oh good……right in front of me’ Ashlyn said ‘I’ll have to try and suss her out’

As luck would have it a practice match was arranged for that afternoon and Ali was put on Ashlyn’s team. They communicated and worked really well together, Ali was grateful to Ashlyn for taking her under her wing.

‘Some real promise here!’ the coach called ‘I’m impressed ladies, take half an hour then we’ll do the second half and call it a day’

Ali looked a bit lost, she expected the others would all walk off and leave her to just follow them. She was very happy to hear Ashlyn come up behind her ‘Hey, you coming for some water?’

‘Yeah’ Ali smiled at Ashlyn. She again was so grateful to Ashlyn for not leaving her on her own that she gave her the killer Krieger smile that went straight to Ashlyn’s heart and then she realised also straight to her clit “good job I’m not a guy” Ashlyn thought to herself knowing full well she’d have a semi now if she was. Ashlyn led Ali inside she sat her down isolated from the others.

‘What’s up with Ashlyn the rude fucker?’ Alex asked and then realised ‘ohhhh, got her eye on the new girl has she and wants a bit of alone time?’

‘Correct’ Megan replied

Ashlyn grabbed some water and an orange and made her way back to Ali. She gave her one of the bottles of water, and then proceeded to talk about the match while she peeled the orange, including several compliments on Ali’s game. She broke the orange in half and passed it to Ali with a flirty grin, to her pleasure Ali returned the grin.

They chatted about the game some more and Ashlyn gave Ali some pointers on the strikers weak points, which she put into good use that afternoon. Ali was a fast learner and Ashlyn could see she was going to go far.

After the match Ali felt more comfortable approaching Ashlyn this time. They reflected a bit more on the match, then both looked a bit embarrassed as that conversation dried up ‘So erm what happens now?’ Ali asked Ashlyn ‘usually at this point in club footbal I get in the car and go home, but it’s erm slightly different now at International camp’

Ashlyn sensed that Ali was actually feeling a bit homesick and probably hadn’t really been away from home before. Even if she hadn’t fancied Ali, she would still have been very good to a new person that was feeling homesick, it was an added bonus that Ali was extremely fanciable and seemed to have chosen Ashlyn as someone to look out for her.

‘Well we have a few hours of free time now once we’ve got changed. I’ve been to this location before for camp so how about after we’ve got changed I show you round the city a bit and we grab some coffee?’

‘Sounds brilliant, thanks Ash er Ashlyn I mean’ Ali said shyly

‘You can call me Ash’ Ashlyn said with a grin

‘Thanks’ Ali said shyly and allowed herself to be led inside by Ashlyn

Ali sat down and started to unlace her shoes, Ashlyn did the same. Hope, Megan and Alex all came in threw off all their clothes and wandered off into the showers together ‘Oh’ Ali said surprised ‘am I expected to take off all my clothes in front of everyone, is that normal?’ Ali asked unsure

Ashlyn laughed ‘No! Some people don’t care and others do care. There’s always 2 shower blocks at our training grounds, one is always smaller than the other, so the big one is for anyone and we use the smaller one for anyone that wants to be more private’

‘I think I want to use the smaller one’ Ali said

‘I always do too, grab your towel and follow me’ Ashlyn said

Ali did as she was told but she didn’t particularly want to shower with Ashlyn either. They reached the small block and Ashlyn stopped ‘right it’s an unsaid rule that you bang on the wall here, and if no one replies you can go in, but if someone shouts then you wait until they are done ok?’

Ali nodded glad that she wasn’t now being expected to take off her clothes in front of Ashlyn. Ashlyn banged on the wall, no one replied ‘all free’ she said to Ali and started to walk off. Ali was conscious of the time. She liked Ashlyn and didn’t want to hurry their exploration of the city, she wanted them to have a lot of time together.

‘Hey why don’t you get in with me so we can get on with going out? If we stand back to back then it won’t matter’ Ali suggested

‘Ok’ Ashlyn grinned

‘Promise you won’t look?’ Ali added

‘Promise’ Ashlyn said, though why Ali would worry so much she didn’t know, she could see the girl would have a beautiful body. Ashlyn behaved herself as much as she didn’t want to. They got showered and started to dress. Ali took her towel away once she was in her knickers and bra. She was wearing a matching red set which was Ashlyn’s favourite colour. Her close teammates –Abby, Alex and Megan knew this and were nudging each other and looking over. Ashlyn couldn’t hear what they were saying but she caught something that sounded like “Ashlyn’s as red in the face as Ali’s bra”.

‘Shut up!’ Ashlyn mouthed at them and they all turned away still laughing. Fortunately Ali didn’t notice or appear to have heard.

‘Are you ready?’ She asked Ashlyn

‘Yep’ Ashlyn said and grabbed her bag heaving it over her shoulder

Ali went to pick up her bag too ‘fuck that’s heavy’ she said struggling to lift it ‘I’ve been issued all my new kit and boots, so it weighs a ton, obviously I’ll offload most of it at the hotel but fuck that really is heavy’ she went to lift it again but a strong hand got there first

‘Allow me’ Ashlyn said with a cute grin. Ali found her so charming and throughout their trip that afternoon she found Ashlyn to be very attentive and caring. She looked after Ali and treated her very well, opening doors for her, paying for everything. Ali had a wonderful time, Ashlyn had made a great impression on her.

Hotel rooms were allocated that evening. Ashlyn desperately wished she would be put with Ali but knew the chance of that happening was tiny.

Ashlyn was really pissed off to see that she had been put with Hinkle. While Hinkle wasn’t allowed to openly display homophobic behaviour she clearly was and her frequent disapproving looks said it all. Ashlyn sighed to herself as she realised that the room really was going to just be somewhere to sleep and the rest of the time she’d have to find somewhere else to hang.

To her annoyance she saw that Abby had been paired with Ali. The coach knew Abby well personally and also knew of Sarah Huffman Abby’s partner who was not too dissimilar from Ali. So Ashlyn guessed Ali was put with Abby as Abby would look after her. Ashlyn didn’t want that though, she wanted Ali to want her to be who she came to. She couldn’t help but feel that there had been some “moments” with Ali today, but if Ashlyn had misread it and Ali was simply enjoying having someone be nice to her then she might warm more to Abby now. Ashlyn couldn't believe she was feeling jealous over someone she had known 1 day.

Abby came over to find Ali ‘hey roomie’ She said to her with a grin ‘everything alright?’

‘Yes thank you’ Ali said shyly 

‘Ready to come up?’ Abby asked handing Ali her key (they had one each) Ali nodded and stood up.

Ashlyn stood up as well and picked up Ali’s bag and followed Ali and Abby. Abby noticed ‘erm I don’t think you’re on our wing Ashlyn?’ Abby questioned

‘Erm no I’m not but Ali’s had all her kit issued and her bag is super heavy so I’m carrying it for her’ Ashlyn explained

‘Oh don’t worry about that’ Abby said and held out her hand for the bag not noticing the pleading look in Ashlyn’s eyes. Ashlyn reluctantly handed the bag over while Abby remained oblivious. Alex and Megan had noticed though.

‘Erm I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?’ Ali said to Ashlyn

‘Yeah see you tomorrow’ Ashlyn replied staring forlorn after Ali. After the day they’d had it didn’t feel right just saying “see you tomorrow” Ashlyn really wished Ali was rooming with her.

She sighed and went back to her own bag then walked off to her room Hinkle was already there. They shared pleasantries but it stopped there. Ashlyn plugged in her headphones lay on the bed and closed her eyes.

Ali and Abby spent a few hours unpacking and just hanging in the room. Abby got a text from Megan ‘right that’s Megan and Alex down in the lobby asking me to join them, wanna come?’ Abby asked

‘Erm no I’m quite tired I think I’ll just treat myself to a nice bath while you’re out of the room. I don’t want to hog the bathroom while you’re here’ Ali said

‘Don’t you worry, you can have a bath whenever you like, just warn me to have a piss first’ winked Abby ‘I know how long you feminine girls take in the bath’ and she left the room to join her friends.

‘I think you upset Ash earlier Abby’ Alex mentioned while they were talking

‘Me?’ Abby enquired surprised

‘Yeah, she was trying to impress Krieger by carrying her bag and clearly wasn’t ready to say goodbye to her’ Megan chirped in

‘Oh fuck’ Abby said ‘well it wasn’t intentional, I didn’t stop to think’

‘Abby if you want to help Ashlyn this week then be sweet to Krieger but let Ashlyn do stuff for her once you are out of the room. We don’t know anything about Ali yet but Ashlyn seems to really like her’ Alex said

‘I will’ Abby said not wanting to ruin things for Ashlyn  
Abby kept to her word and Ali and Ashlyn became very close over the week. 

‘I think Ali might be developing a bit of a thing for Ashlyn’ Abby said watching them

‘I think so too’ Alex replied and Megan nodded ‘she’s always walking arm in arm with Ashlyn anywhere and the smile she has for her is just for her, she doesn’t look at anyone else like that. Fuck just look at them now’

Ashlyn was holding Ali’s water bottle high above her head ‘come on shorty take it from me’ Ashlyn was laughing but Ali just couldn’t reach it plus she was laughing too which made jumping nearly impossible. Ali dug Ashlyn in the ribs and at that point discovered that Ashlyn was actually ticklish ‘fuck Ali don’t you dare!’ Ashlyn yelled but Ali did dare and she began to poke and tickle Ashlyn’s ribs causing her to fall into the bench behind her. Ali jumped straight on her still tickling her and trying to get the water bottle. They were now rolling around together and fell off the bench (Ashlyn making sure Ali landed on her and not the floor).

‘Still can’t get it from me can you weakling’ Ashlyn teased causing Ali to launch an offensive. Ashlyn was bigger and stronger though and she managed to use her strength to flip Ali onto her back arms and legs were flailing everywhere and Ashlyn’s knee accidentally connected with Ali’s groin.

‘Owwww’ Ali cried out she rolled away from Ashlyn her hands holding between her legs and her face buried under her.

Ashlyn looked guiltily over at Megan, Abby and Alex. Abby came over just as Ashlyn was picking Ali up off the floor. She pulled her into a hug and sat down on the bench with Ali on her lap

‘Are you ok?’ she whispered to Ali when she felt a sharp kick on her shoe.

‘Have you hurt her?’ Abby asked as team captain she felt a responsibility towards the younger players on the team.

‘No’ Ali suddenly said looking up ‘I just didn’t want her getting the better of me’ and she leapt up grabbing her water bottle and ran off

‘You…’ Ashlyn called after her but she didn’t want to call Ali any names ‘just wait till I catch you!’ Ashlyn called as she took off after Ali while Abby laughed

‘Fuck she had us both fooled then’ Abby said laughing to Alex and Megan

Ashlyn quite quickly caught Ali. She wrapped her arms around her chest and lifted her off the ground ‘no one gets the better of me!’ she told her then put her down on the ground again ‘seriously are you ok? I know my knee did connect with you?’

Ali nodded grinning ‘it just bumped me it hardly hurt’ Ali said

‘Well I’m sorry I even bumped you, I didn’t mean you to get hurt at all, but I’m glad you’re ok’ She put her arm around Ali and led her back inside to the others.

Ashlyn had to be very mindful to spend time with her friends and integrate Ali, otherwise she would have disappeared off with just Ali alone for all the free time.

Ashlyn had great friends though and on the night before they had a day off they disappeared all pretending they had plans with each other leaving Ashlyn alone with Ali.

‘Just us again then’ Ashlyn said turning to Ali with a grin ‘Wanna shoot come pool?’ she asked seeing that one of tables in the lobby was free

‘I’d like to but I’ve never actually played before’ Ali confessed disappointed that she wouldn’t give Ashlyn a competitive game.

‘Well do you want to learn?’ Ashlyn asked and Ali agreed.

Ashlyn felt a bit shallow using a pool table as a way to get close to Ali. She tried to show her how to hold the cue but knew it was really hard at first to get it right and Ali struggled.

‘Do you mind if I stand over you and help you’ Ashlyn said coming closer and standing behind Ali

‘Not at all, please do I need all the help I can get!’ Ali grinned

Ashlyn deliberately leaned over pressing her body over Ali and her hands over Ali’s hands gently positioning her fingers by linking hers with them. She pressed the bump of her pussy against Ali’s very firm ass, knowing if Ali protested she could quickly move and blame it on trying to help her. Ali didn’t protest at all. She got Ali in position and reluctantly moved.

‘What if I miss?’ Ali giggled while leaning over the table holding the cue

‘You won’t’ Ashlyn said finding Ali’s laugh infectious

‘I’m too scared to hit it’ Ali whined still grinning shyly

‘Want me to help you?’ Ashlyn offered expecting Ali to refuse but she didn’t and again Ashlyn repositioned herself over Ali. She made sure that they would pot the ball together which was an easy shot but she knew Ali would be pleased.

‘YAYYYY!!!!’ Ali cheered and spun herself round still pressed again Ashlyn’s body and pulled her into a hug. Their pussies were touching now as Ali was leaned back on the table with Ashlyn leaning into her. Ali made no attempt to move and Ashlyn really couldn’t tell if it was because Ali liked it or she hadn’t noticed.

This carried on all evening and the time just flew. Ashlyn could have snapped her pool cue in half when her watch alarm sounded at 10.55pm. ‘Oh fuck, it’s nearly 11pm’ She said to Ali reluctantly knowing that curfew still applied even before a day off.

‘I’ll walk you to your room’ Ashlyn said taking the cue from Ali and putting everything away. They all too soon reached Ali’s door.

‘Thank you’ Ali said and hugged Ashlyn ‘for this evening and for walking me to my room, that’s sweet of you’ she put her hand in Ashlyn’s hair and kissed her on the cheek which made Ashlyn blush a bit. Instead of then moving her hand away, her other hand reached for the other side of Ashlyn’s head and before either of them realised what was happening Ali had kissed Ashlyn on the lips, not a proper kiss, just a quick one. She pulled back then looked at Ashlyn ‘is that ok?’ Ali asked her.

‘More than ok’ Ashlyn replied unsure what to do now, was Ali going to kiss her passionately. Ali whispered good night gave Ashlyn a very cute smile and then went into her room.

Ali didn’t mention the kiss the next morning over breakfast and neither did Ashlyn. A few of the group wanted to go out that day so Ashlyn felt that she better join the group as much as she would like to have taken Ali off on her own. Alex came down late to join them.

‘Yo Ashlyn, still my hotty goldstar are you?’ Alex asked, she was straight but had a certain affection for Ashlyn and was always using crude lesbian terms like goldstar and dyke with her.

‘Hell yeah till I die’ Ashlyn confirmed ‘I know my own shit’

‘What does goldstar mean?’ Ali asked

‘A girl that’s never had a penis in her vagina’ Megan said very bluntly as usual

‘Oh well I guess I’m a goldstar too’ Ali said

And Abby, Megan and Ashlyn all looked up, was Ali a lesbian after all? Ashlyn had been kissed by Ali last night but it wasn’t an affectionate kiss, it could just have been a friends thing.

‘Are you a lesbian then Ali?’ Megan asked

‘Why?’ Ali said

‘Well you just said you’re a goldstar?’

‘I haven’t had sex yet’ Ali said

‘Oh sorry my bad I didn’t explain properly, a goldstar is a lesbian that hasn’t had a penis in her vagina’ Megan confirmed

‘Oh right, well that’s not me then’ Ali said grinning and they all got up and started to walk towards the door. Ashlyn spoke to Ali once they were behind the others and no one could over hear them.

‘Are you a virgin then?’ Ashlyn asked her interest in Ali growing even more. 

‘Yes’ Ali confirmed ‘I’ve only really been around girls, I went to an all girls school, and an all girls football club, so I haven’t had the chance to be around guys and have sex like most girls my age probably have by now’

‘oh’ Ashlyn said unsure what else to say

‘I’ve don’t other things though’ Ali said hurriedly not wanting to sound in experienced

‘Oh’ Ashlyn said again and then shrugged. She really was so interested in Ali. She couldn’t help it, Ali made her gaydar twitch even though she seemed to be saying here that she was straight and showed no evidence of anything else other than that they had kissed on the lips last night. 

Ashlyn found herself feeling very down. If she was going to be a “best friend” and nothing more to Ali now for the next god knows how many years then at some point she would have to watch some horrible not worthy guy get it on with Ali. Yet if it turned out that Ali was gay or bi then Ashlyn knew that lesbian virginity had blurred lines, yet to her it was the first time you had fingers inside. It was disappointing that if there was any chance of her being with Ali then she had pretty much confirmed that Ashlyn wouldn’t be the first to touch her.

She felt shallow having these thoughts. She’d had plenty of sex before, so why should she want Ali to not have done? She felt it was the guy thing that was bothering her. Ashlyn made the conscious decision to back off from Ali. She purposely walked on ahead with Alex and Megan leaving Ali behind. Ali was disappointed by that, anytime they had gone out she had always walked holding onto Ashlyn’s arm and she’d liked that.

They had gone down onto the beach and walked quite a long way. The tide started to come in and they couldn’t find a pathway back up onto the road above the water so had to climb a small rocky hill. Alex and Ali were both wearing dresses and not confident in climbing up. Ashlyn helped Alex up and then walked off with her without looking back. Ali was dismayed that Ashlyn had left her knowing full well that she would struggle. She started to try to climb up but was unsteady and worried that she would fall on the rocks with her bare legs. She felt strong arms suddenly grab her and lift her up onto the road, and was grateful to Abby. Ali was near tears now it seemed weird to her to one minute be Ashlyn’s full attention and the next it was like she didn’t exist. She didn’t understand what had happened.

When they got back that evening, the others all winked at each other and again made excuses to leave Ashlyn and Ali alone. They had noticed things had been a bit off between them that day and wanted to give them a chance to patch it up whatever the problem was.

‘So do you wanna thrash me at pool again?’ Ali asked grinning seeing a free table

‘No I think I’m just gonna have a quiet one on my own, or I might join Alex and Megan in their room to watch the film’

‘Oh’ Ali said very disappointed. Ashlyn could at least have said that she would invite her to watch the film too if she did go to their room later.

‘See ya’ Ashlyn said casually and walked off. Ali felt hurt and let down, Ashlyn had always walked her to her door and wanted to spend time with her. Cos that’s how it was wasn’t it? Ashlyn wanted to be with Ali, Ali wasn’t bothered about being with Ashlyn right? But she knew that wasn’t true. She wanted to be around Ashlyn.

‘Ash’ Ali called after her and Ashlyn couldn’t resist the pleading tone. She wanted to ignore it, she wanted to knock this on the head, she didn’t want to be Ali’s “best friend and rock” for the next 10 years, it was better now that she pushed Ali away so that she would start to get more friendly with the others while Ashlyn could keep a distance from her. Ashlyn reluctantly turned though.

‘Aren’t you going to walk me to my door?’ Ali asked and that was when Ashlyn first experienced the Krieger puppy eyes.

‘Oh yeah of course sorry’ Ashlyn muttered and she started to walk with Ali towards her door. They got in the lift together and Ali stared at Ashlyn but Ashlyn didn’t catch eyes with her. Ali was worried. They got to Ali’s door.

‘Right here we are’ Ashlyn said ‘it sounds like Abby is in so if you need anything she’ll sort it’ 

Ali was puzzled, she wasn’t stupid she could tell that up until now the other girls had rallied around to make sure that anything Ali needed would be provided by Ashlyn. She’d liked that special treatment and hearing Ashlyn now say she should ask Abby was weird. Ashlyn turned to go.

Ali regretfully watched her leave. She wanted to stop her but didn’t really know how and she believed that Ashlyn didn’t want anything to do with her anymore. She walked back into the room.

‘Hey wasn’t expecting you back for a while’ Abby said then noticed Ali’s face

‘Ashlyn was just busy’ Ali said and Abby could see she was fighting tears

‘Aww well do you want to come with me instead?’ Abby asked

‘No thanks’ Ali said sitting on the bed staring at the ground

‘Do you want me to stay in and we’ll do something together?’ Abby offered she was sure ali would decline but she didn’t want to leave her alone if she wanted company.

‘No thanks’ I’ll be fine’ Ali said trying to smile.

Abby said goodbye and left the room, she went over to Ashlyn’s room.

‘It’s me Abby’ She called through the door and Ashlyn opened it to let her in. Hinkle was elsewhere.

‘Hey, so erm whats going on?’ Abby said getting straight to the point

‘Just having a quiet night’ Ashlyn replied

‘You know that’s not what I meant, you’ve ignored Ali all day and now she's back in the room by herself probably crying’ Abby said

‘Well she’s not gay is she’ Ashlyn replied

‘No, but we never thought she was really’ Abby said

‘I felt she might be, something was there I thought’

‘Ok so she’s not gay, but why is that reason to avoid her?’

‘I just feel different now’ Ashlyn said

‘So now that you know you aren’t gonna get your fingers up her pussy you’ve dropped her? Sounds pretty shallow to me’ Abby said ‘I thought you cared about her’

‘I do care about her’

‘Then why are you in here on your own looking miserable and why is she back in our room crying?’ Abby asked

‘Abby I don’t want to be Ali’s best friend for the next 10 years, for me it’s already gone past that point. I felt something there so to find out that it wasn’t real has come as a big shock’

‘Ok I get that’ Abby sighed ‘I like her but I like you more so I guess we will just distance our group from her a bit but also try to get her involved with some of the others. I don’t want to see her sat by herself miserable’

‘I don’t either, I just feel I’ve already sort of fallen for her so I need to fight that now and get things to a point where we are able to talk and be friends but not close friends’ Ashlyn said regretfully. She added ‘I’m so disappointed I really felt something for her’

‘I know you did’ Abby said understanding and regretting being so aggressive with Ashlyn, it had just seemed so unfair that she had dropped Ali.

When Ashlyn came down a little late to breakfast the next day she had expected again to see Ali sat with her friends. However she didn’t see her and took her space at the table of 4 with Abby, Megan and Alex. She was talking with the others for a while and then she suddenly noticed a lone figure sat with her back to everyone on her own.

The others saw Ashlyn see Ali and noticed the look of sadness on her face they knew how much Ashlyn cared about her, they were sorry for both of them.

‘I think I should go over and say hello to Ali’ Ashlyn said ‘it doesn’t seem right leaving her on her own'.

The others agreed and Ashlyn headed over, she sat down opposite Ali. She was drinking tea with a half eaten piece of toast in front of her gone cold.

‘Hey’ Ashlyn whispered

Ali looked up and gave a small smile, Ashlyn could see the sad look in her eyes

‘Do you want something else to eat? I’m just going up to the buffet’ Ashlyn said and Ali shook her head ‘Are you ok?’ Ashlyn asked and Ali nodded but unfortunately asking if she was ok tipped her over the edge and a tear escaped.

‘Hey don’t’ Ashlyn said ‘why are you so upset?’

‘I just feel very alone’ Ali said and Ashlyn nodded sadly understanding.

‘I’m sorry Ali, I do care about you very much. I just have developed feelings for you. I tried not to but I couldn’t stop it so now I feel I have to distance myself from you a bit, I can’t be your “best friend” and watch you being with guys when I know I’d treat you so much better’ Ashlyn poured her heart out.

‘Can we go somewhere more private?’ Ali asked

‘Of course’ Ashlyn said and she stood and led Ali outside to the pool area’

Ali grabbed her hand suddenly. She wanted to do something but she didn’t know what so instead she just clung to the hand. At first Ashlyn’s hand remained limp but Ali felt Ashlyn start to gently grip back.

‘This is just new to me’ Ali whispered ‘but I am feeling it too’ she added even more quietly. She eventually looked up ‘just be a bit patient with me please?’ Ali asked

Ashlyn pulled her into a hug. Partly because she finally felt like she had permission to do so properly and partly because she wanted to hide the huge grin on her face.

Things were back to normal again the next day and for the coming week Ashlyn and Ali were inseparable. Ali was being very affectionate with Ashlyn they were now holding hands instead of walking arm in arm, and Ali would often sit on Ashlyn’s lap or sit next to her with her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder and Ashlyn’s arm around her.

Abby spoke to Ashlyn about it privately ‘so, something seems to be going on with you and Krieger after all’ Abby said ‘seems a bit odd to me after last week she was adamant that she was straight’

‘I know, I’m just trying to take it a day at a time and not get in too deep, that’s hard though as I really like her’ Ashlyn replied

‘Has she given you any firm sign that she’s interested in more than friendship? Some girls are just very affectionate with their friends when to them it means nothing’

‘She told me that whatever it is she’s feeling it too, and to be patient with her as this is new to her’

‘Is she a virgin?’ Abby asked

‘Yeah…well sort of she says she's done other things. I presume by that she means she's been fingered and given a blowie or hand job’ Ashlyn said not meeting eyes with Abby

‘That bothers you doesn’t it’

‘More than I like to admit’

‘Just go with it Ash, see what happens but try to keep a little bit back just in case’

‘I’m trying’ Ashlyn nodded ‘but it’s hard, she's everything I could ever want’

When the next weekend came around it was discovered that it was Ali’s birthday.

‘Wahooo’ Megan said when she found out ‘party in your room Ali?’

‘I’m quite shy so I think a party where I’m center of attention is really not something I would enjoy. I guess what I’d really like would be for someone to take me on a date’ She said staring at the ground.

Abby, Megan and Alex didn’t mean to all look at Ashlyn but they did and saw Ashlyn perk up, so Ali’s comment had not gone unnoticed. 

‘Erm Megan, Alex did you want to come and help me with something for a minute, you don’t mind if we leave you alone do you Ash?’

‘No not at all’ Ashlyn replied again so grateful to her friends for recognising that something was happening here.

They departed leaving Ali and Ashlyn in an embarrassed silence they both grinned at each other then stared at the ground ‘erm wanna go outside and sit by the pool?’ Ashlyn asked

‘Sounds good’ Ali grinned back and she took Ashlyn’s hand and they slowly wandered out to the pool area glad that it was deserted.

They sat in embarrassed silence for a while, Ashlyn knew she had to take control or Ali would think she was stupid and had missed her chance.

‘So you want someone to ask you out on a special date for your birthday?’ Ashlyn eventually said

‘It would be nice’ Ali replied also very embarrassed

‘Did you have someone in mind?’ Ashlyn asked

‘Yes’ Ali replied with a grin

‘Someone at camp?’ Ashlyn asked just confirming that she wasn’t misreading something here, and Ali had meant some guy from her home town that she was missing.

‘That would be correct’ Ali said

‘well sorry but Abby’s already engaged’ Ashlyn said with a smirk she hoped it would make Ali laugh and it did. She giggled and nudged Ashlyn ‘seriously Ali all joking apart would you like to go out with me on your birthday?’

Ali looked up into Ashlyn’s eyes she saw the nerves behind the smile and knew that it had taken a lot of guts to ask her. She put Ashlyn out of her misery straight away and nodded ‘yes I’d like that a lot’ she said.

Ashlyn true to her word took Ali on by far the best date she had ever been on and one that far exceeded her expectations of what a date could be. She loved every minute. Ashlyn looked absolutely gorgeous in her shirt and tie, she had been very complimentary of Ali’s dress. The whole of dinner had been very flirty which they both had loved and given as good as they got. Ashlyn treated Ali so well and she loved it. They had gone for a walk on the beach and were coming to their hotel again. Abby had texted Ashlyn to say that their coach had gone off somewhere so there would definitely be no random curfew check tonight.

‘I think we both know where tonight is heading’ Ali said with a small shy smile that Ashlyn loved

‘Only if you’re comfortable’ Ashlyn said ‘you can stop me at any time’

 

‘You’re so beautiful’ Ashlyn whispered ‘have you enjoyed tonight?’ she asked Ali holding her tightly and planting a small kiss on her lips

‘I have’ Ali whispered breathlessly. She was so wet, something inside her was on fire for Ashlyn, she had never felt this before ‘take me somewhere private’ Ali demanded and Ashlyn led them up the beach behind some rocks where no one could see and no one would disturb them. 

They kissed for the first time passionately with hands roaming all over each other ‘show me you’ Ali said desperately wanting to see more of this hot keeper that was driving her so crazy.

‘Want more?’ Ashlyn asked and ali nodded. She started to unzip her trousers and lowered them so she was just in her tight boxers Ali looked with approval. Ashlyn then lowered them, her mind now full of expectation.

Ashlyn buried her fingers back into Ali’s hair expecting Ali to kiss her again and touch her but she didn’t.

‘Oh god’ Ashlyn heard Ali mutter and it didn’t sound like a gasp of pleasure. Ashlyn looked at Ali and Ali laughed.

‘This is all wrong’ Ali said

‘What is?’ Ashlyn asked unsure

‘Fuck I don’t know, I just feel I’ve been led on a song and dance that isn’t what I wanted’

‘What do you mean?’ Ashlyn said still unsure what was happening

‘I don’t know’ Ali started ‘I mean you just strut around the place like a self confident guy, with your short hair and tattoos and seeing just a slit between your legs feels wrong’

‘I’m not trying to strut around like a guy I’m just being myself’ Ashlyn said ‘I am a girl you know’ 

‘Yeah I see it now, I just don’t know how to describe this, I feel I got caught up in it’

‘I still don’t know what you mean?’ Ashlyn said puzzled

‘I don’t either’ Ali said ‘I just expected more than this, I mean I’m here feeling like I’m about to lose my virginity but you don’t have the goods, all that’s there is just a slit and it looks wrong on you’

'I don't have just a slit' Ashlyn replied and put her index finger on one lip and middle finger on the other and pulled back her labia 'I have a clitoris and minora' 

'Just not what I meant' Ali muttered quietly though she took a good look between Ashlyn's stretched open lips 

Ashlyn instead of feeling very turned on suddenly felt very vulnerable, she let go of her labia pulled her boxers and jeans back up ‘I know exactly how to pleasure a girl thank you Ali, have you never noticed my hands? They’re fucking huge’ Ashlyn said indignantly 

‘Yeah you have big hands for a girl, but so what? I’ve been with a guy who had much bigger hands than you. I just don’t get this and what you are meant to do for me’

Ashlyn looked at Ali she didn’t know what to say she had never been so hurt and humiliated. 

‘I think I should take you back to your room right now, and from this moment onwards we forget this ever happened and go back to being just teammates’

‘We can be friends’ Ali said

‘No. Just teammates. I want us to always keep out of each other’s way apart from when we need to be professional’ Ashlyn said knowing how stupid it sounded, she and Ali were going to be forced together for the next 10 years at least.

‘Fine, if that’s how you choose to treat me then you won’t get anything different from me’ Ali replied

Ashlyn zipped and buttoned her jeans then started to walk back to the hotel. She didn’t say anything to Ali and felt that the 10 minute walk to Ali’s room was the longest of her life. As soon as they reached the door Ashlyn turned and walked off to her own room without a word.

‘Ash’ Ali said after her ‘Ashlyn’ she called even louder but Ashlyn was not responding this time. She went to her room glad that Hinkle was fast asleep. She got into bed and couldn’t help the tears that fell.

The next morning at breakfast when Ashlyn came down she was annoyed to see that Ali was sat with her friends. She regretted integrating Ali into her group and meant to have a word with them later to say that she didn’t really want Ali being a part of their group. Ashlyn sat at a table by herself with her back to everyone. Alex, Megan and Abby felt very awkward and were sorry for Ashlyn. Despite liking Ali they felt their loyalties lay with Ashlyn. No one said anything though and they were glad when breakfast was over.

Abby sought Ashlyn out again to speak to her privately. They had another day off as it was Sunday.

‘What’s happened?’ Abby asked Ashlyn gently

‘Nothing’ Ashlyn replied which was the response Abby expected, she knew it would be hard to talk about

‘Obviously something has happened, you went on the date of a lifetime last night and now the pair of you aren’t even speaking’

‘She made a total fool out of me’ Ashlyn eventually said

‘She came in quite late Ash, was it all bad?’ Abby asked

‘It was wonderful at first and then we started to get things on, if you know what I mean’

Abby nodded

‘And she….’ Ashlyn’s voice trailed off. She knew that Abby would understand but it was still embarrassing ‘she laughed at me’

‘Laughed at you?’ Abby asked not too sure what Ashlyn meant

‘Laughed at my body’ Ashlyn clarified ‘basically said that a woman’s body, basically the slit between my legs, looked stupid on me and that I’d led her on into thinking I was some kind of guy’

‘What? For fucks sake this is women’s football camp she must know that you’re a girl!’

Ashlyn just shrugged ‘it was so embarrassing, I’ve never had a girl laugh at me before usually they can’t wait to get their hands on me’

‘I can’t believe she did that’ Abby said shaking her head ‘the most important thing here is solidarity Ashlyn and you’ll get that from me Megan and Alex. Obviously we like her but we won’t make her part of our group unless she somehow puts this right, that was out of order’

‘Will you tell Megan and Alex what happened? And tell them not to ask me about it, I feel so embarrassed’ Ashlyn explained

‘Of course I will’ Abby said and Ashlyn went off on her own.

Abby turned around to see Ali was watching them. She looked sadly after Ashlyn, which puzzled Abby, clearly Ali still cared somewhat.

All the next week Ashlyn totally blanked Ali apart from when they were on the pitch. Ali hated how Ashlyn could switch in and out of professional mode.

She was miserable without Ashlyn and needed to talk to her.

The day before they were due to finish the camp Ali knew that she must talk to Ashlyn or she might not get another chance. Despite being a fantastic player other people were the coaches favourites so it was touch and go as to whether Ashlyn would get chosen for the next camp. Ali may not see her for a very long time.

It was impossible getting Ashlyn alone. Ali eventually plucked up the courage that evening to approach Ashlyn while she was with Abby, Alex and Megan ‘Hi’ Ali said and got a muttered response. No one asked her to sit down and join them, which didn’t really surprise her.

‘Can we talk?’ Ali asked of Ashlyn

‘I’m busy’ Ashlyn replied

‘Please?’ Ali said with tears in her eyes. Ashlyn didn’t see them as she wouldn’t look Ali in the eye

‘Go on’ Abby whispered to Ashlyn seeing Ali’s tears

‘Ok’ Ashlyn eventually said very coldly and she walked off with Ali

They stood in silence together outside

‘Ok so this seems a waste of time’ Ashlyn said after a few minutes of silence ‘I have nothing to say to you so unless you have something to say to me I suggest I just go back to my friends, and you go back to looking at pictures of cocks or whatever it is you do when you’re on your own’

Ali chose to ignore that comment, she knew she’d hurt Ashlyn and deserved that kind of reply ‘don’t go’ She simply said and while Ashlyn didn’t say anything she didn’t leave. Ali continued ‘I’m sorry’ she said first

‘Ok great’ Ashlyn said ‘are we done?’

‘No’ Ali said ‘I know I hurt you, I didn’t mean to. I really do like you it just all went too fast for me. I’m younger than you and still finding myself. I didn’t think I would fall for another girl when the time came and I’m struggling with this’

Ashlyn heard loud and clear “fall for another girl” that held her interest and stopped her from walking out on this conversation. She still said nothing though, Ali had really hurt her.

‘Can we try again?’ Ali eventually asked ‘and do things properly this time. I do like you but I want some kind of commitment from you to help me feel more closer to you. I want to be with you’

This conversation had gone better than Ashlyn possibly could have imagined, Ali was pouring her heart out and Ashlyn felt she needed to as well.

‘You made me feel such a fool Ali, I’m still embarrassed over that. Yes I'm boyish but I'm not trans Ali, I'm perfectly accepting that I have a vulva and any other girl that has slept with me has been too.’

‘I know, I didn’t mean to I just wanted to stop everything and I needed some time for myself to realign and assess. This is new to me’ she again emphasised, and fuck I just want you so badly right now'

Ashlyn didn't need to be told twice.

Ali felt Ashlyn’s hand snake up her thigh and now she was stroking her over her underwear. She felt Ashlyn’s hand move up and her fingers hook inside them ready to pull them down. She remembered their conversation of before and how she had told Ashlyn that she had experienced bigger hands before. She guessed that Ashlyn now would feel that she needed to really give it to Ali hard in order to beat the guy that had fingered her before. She looked down and could see Ashlyn pointing 2 of her huge long fingers towards her pussy.

Ali grabbed Ashlyn’s hand and stopped it just as it connected with her opening.

Ali stared shyly at the ground ‘I need to tell you something’

‘Oh?’ Ashlyn said interested ‘she was worried now, she’d had moments like this before where the girl suddenly said something and ruined it, this wasn’t the case with Ali though

‘I er actually haven’t been touched there before, I just felt embarrassed that time with Megan and Abby and you, I didn’t want you all thinking I was inexperienced. Even though I’m younger than you it is still embarrassing admitting to being a total virgin’

‘I could have really hurt you’ Ashlyn said. She felt mixed. A bit weird that Ali had lied but also very relived that she had never been with a guy after all. Something about that had bothered Ashlyn.

‘Sorry I lied’ Ali said she found it hard to read Ashlyn

‘don’t be, I understand, it is difficult sometimes in a big group’ Ashlyn said ‘listen I don’t think this is the right time and place to finger you, it hurts the first time for most girls, it hurt me so much I cried out though admittedly she wasn't gentle with me like I would be with you. I can do something else though that I think you’ll enjoy that won’t hurt’ 

Ali grinned at ashlyn glad that the moment wasn’t ruined after all.  
‘Lean against the wall there’ Ashlyn said and Ali did as she was told. Ashlyn began kissing her again she kissed all down her neck and slid her hands down Ali’s sides to her dress. She lifted it slightly then dropped to her knees. She lowered Ali’s underwear and kissed her lower stomach then kissed her way downwards

‘Fuck’ gasped Ali as Ashlyn connected inbetween her legs for the first time, she hadn’t been touched like this before.  
Ashlyn loved how Ali tasted she couldn’t get enough of it and gently sucked and licked Ali’s clit. Ali didn’t hold out for long she soon came all over Ashlyn’s face. Ali dropped down beside Ashlyn ‘fuck me that was amazing, where did you learn that?’

‘Previous experience, I’ve been taught well’ grinned Ashlyn.


End file.
